5 Días con Ino
by Vino y veneno
Summary: Su propuesta había sido clara: sólo sexo, experimentación, sin rollos ni complicaciones... ¿podría con ella? SakuIno/Yuri  CHAP 2: ARRIBA!
1. Propuesta

_**Disclaimer: **__creo que la misma palabra lo define todo: _**fan****fiction**_.  
(Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece salvo las candentes escenas producto de mi imaginación como efecto de la cafeína)_

_**Advertencias: **__Yuri (relaciones entre mujeres). Incesto. Sexo explícito.  
__Si no te gusta, no leas.  
Si estás de acuerdo: ¡Qué tengas buena lectura!_

_Para ls amantes del __**SakuIno**_

_**Cinco días con Ino**_

_**Capítulo 1:**__ Propuesta  
_(Sakura's POV)

Cuando yo tenía veintiún años creí saber todo lo que se tenía que saber del sexo. Cómo empezar. Cómo terminar. Cómo _hacer _terminar. Con quién hacerlo. Qué hacer. Qué no hacer. Lo que conllevaba. Lo bien que se sentía cuando se hacía de la forma correcta. Lo que me gustaba. Lo que no.

Era fácil saberlo después de más de tres años de práctica constante. Entre mi novio y yo tener sexo era tan común como salir a comer, al cine o a tomar un helado. Pero era más delicioso, más entretenido y sin cargo de culpa por las calorías ganadas. Había estado enamorada de Sasuke prácticamente desde el primer momento en el que lo vi cuando era una preadolescente y, aunque al principio las cosas no habían resultado como yo había planeado, cuando cumplí los diecisiete el destino había dado un giro inesperado y había puesto mis labios en los de él. Y meses después, él había puesto otra cosa dentro de mí.

Hacíamos una gran pareja, todos lo decían. Mi carácter se había hecho algo mesurado conforme los años y la madurez me alcanzaron. Dejé de ser la niña adolescente gritona para poco a poco ir cayendo en la cuenta de que para tener atención no hacía falta dejar sin tímpanos a la gente a mi alrededor. Aunque conservaba cierto grado de espontaneidad que se contraponía con el siempre carácter frío y calculado de Sasuke. Yo decía luz, él decía oscuridad. Yo decía arriba, él decía abajo. Yo decía chocolate, él decía menta. Yo lo abrazaba, él me besaba. Yo lo amaba y él a mí también.

Sin embargo, este relato no es para contar el desarrollo de mi vida amorosa con él, pues aunque en la cama –o en cualquier otro lugar donde se nos antojara hacerlo-, Sasuke dejaba de lado su fría pose y se volvía alguien completamente diferente, plenamente complaciente en toda la extensión de la palabra y apasionado como pocas personas pueden llegar a serlo; hubo alguien que logró abrir aún más mi perspectiva sobre lo que el sexo era, debía y podía llegar a ser. Esa persona era mi prima Ino.

Además del lazo de sangre que nos unía por nuestras respectivas madres, Ino Yamanaka había sido mi mejor amiga durante toda mi vida. Desde pequeñas siempre estuvimos juntas. Jugábamos, íbamos a la escuela, nos defendíamos mutuamente contra los demás. Pero eso había cambiado cuando entramos a la preparatoria: su padre fue transferido por su compañía a otro país y durante los últimos cinco años solamente contactamos a través de correspondencia electrónica y las obligadas visitas anuales en la época navideña a casa de los abuelos. Sin embargo, continuamos siendo unidas. Ella me ponía al tanto de su vida y yo hacía lo propio.

Cuando entré a la universidad, Ino me había ayudado a conseguir un apartamento cerca del campus y lo había ordenado todo para que yo estuviera lista para instalarme. El problema había sido que yo no pude dejar atrás a mi familia. Estaba demasiado acostumbra a mi vida cien por ciento hogareña, con mis siempre preocupados padres y mi escandaloso hermano Naruto, que verme sola en ese pequeño lugar me hacía sentir totalmente aislada del mundo. Así que antes de concluir mi primer semestre en la universidad, yo había vuelto a la adorable casa típica de los suburbios de la ciudad.

Tres años después, yo ya estaba a punto de graduarme e Ino llegó de visita a mi casa durante las vacaciones de verano. Yo me encontraba plenamente feliz, pues cada vez que ella venía tenía asegurada la diversión. A pesar de tener a mis amigas de la universidad, lo cierto es que con Ino me sentía con la suficiente confianza como para recorrer sin Sasuke los clubes nocturnos de la ciudad y pasarla en grande.

Tenía planeado quedarse una semana, pues ella también estaba a punto de terminar su carrera universitaria. Mi hermano y yo fuimos a recogerla al aeropuerto y durante el trayecto había tenido que soportar la ya clásica guerra de comentarios ácidos que se echaban el uno a la otra cada vez que se reencontraban: "¿Esas que se te ven ahí son arrugas, Ino?", "¿Cómo va tu herpes genital, Naruto?", "Siempre he dicho que la barriga de las embarazadas es hermosa, ¿cuándo nacerá la pequeña, Yamanaka?", "¿Sigues diciendo que se te ve pequeño porque tienes frío, primito?", "¿Continuas poniendo anuncios en los diarios buscando quien te haga el favor y te coj… ¡Auch, eso dolió, Sakura!"

Así fue como los cuarenta y cinco minutos que tomaba el recorrido del aeropuerto a casa se tornaron en horas eternas. Pero lo cierto es que detrás de todo ese sarcasmo y los comentarios un tanto ofensivos, ambos se querían mucho. El problema es que eran muy parecidos y no hablo únicamente en lo físico, sino también de sus personalidades extrovertidas.

Cuando llegamos a casa, cenamos todos en familia mientras nos poníamos al tanto de lo ocurrido en nuestras respectivas vidas luego de los meses sin vernos. Claro, Ino y yo profundizamos en asuntos más personales, que no se podían hablar frente a mis padres, mientras lavábamos los platos. Al final, cada quien se fue a descansar. Pensé que compartiría habitación con Ino tal y como lo habíamos hecho en las ocasiones anteriores, sin embargo, mi madre prácticamente obligó a mi hermano a cederle su habitación, pues él se iría de campamento al día siguiente.

Y así fue. Temprano por la mañana mi hermano arrastró a su tímida novia a un campamento de varios días en compañía de su grupo de amigos mientras que mis padres tuvieron que salir de viaje debido a un simposium al que asistiría mi madre, viaje que aprovecharían pues el evento sería realizado en una playa, pero todos prometieron que volverían para despedir a Ino.

Luego de despedir a mi familia, Ino subió a su habitación temporal para llamar por teléfono a sus padres y asegurarles que había llegado bien a nuestra casa y que no había hecho ninguna escala para iniciar una juerga. Yo fui a mi habitación, mi novio estaba de viaje con su hermano mayor, y sin nada mejor por hacer, encendí la televisión.

Estaba haciendo un recorrido por los canales cuando minutos después Ino se unió a mí. Se acostó conmigo en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, como tantas veces antes.

— ¿No hay nada más? —me preguntó ella luego de un instante, apoyando su mejilla en mi hombro para intentar mirarme desde su posición. Yo negué con la cabeza continuando con el _zapping_ a lo largo de todos los canales.

Era un aburrido día de domingo que pintaba para ser digno del olvido.

Detuve mi recorrido al ver la escena de una película. Una mujer rubia estaba dentro de los baños de un restaurante, lavándose las manos, cuando de repente, al mirarse al espejo se da cuenta de que detrás de ella está un hombre. Él se acercó sin romper el contacto visual a través del espejo y luego la guió hacia el último cubículo, donde la puso contra la pared.

Para ser mediodía la escena no era tan explícita como se esperaría quizás si se hubiera tratado de alguna película porno que pasan a las horas de la noche, de ésas que solía ver mi pervertido hermano, pero era lo suficientemente buena para que al espectador le entraran ganas de hacer su propia interpretación tan pronto como fuera posible.

De sólo imaginarme a mí misma en una situación igual, con un apuesto hombre que me llevara al baño para ponerme contra la pared, con sus ágiles dedos subiéndome la falda para encontrar aquel punto ávido de sus caricias mientras la adrenalina corría por mis venas por el miedo y la excitación que provocaban el pensar que en cualquier momento podríamos ser descubiertos, fue suficiente para que repentinamente sintiera mucho calor.

— ¿Nunca lo has hecho? —me preguntó Ino, causándome un sobresalto. Estaba tan entretenida viendo a detalle la forma en la que el rostro de la mujer cambiaba, haciendo ligeros gesto conforme el hombre detrás de ella se movía, que casi se me olvidó que mi prima estaba en la misma habitación que yo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté parpadeando varias veces. Ella no me estaba mirando, seguía inmersa en la sensual escena de la película—. ¿Sexo en un baño?

Lo medité durante un segundo y la respuesta era no. De toda la gama de lugares en los que Sasuke y yo habíamos decidido para pasar el rato, el baño de un restaurante nunca había figurado en nuestros pensamientos.

Ino comenzó a reír ligeramente. No me pasó desapercibida la forma en la que sus pechos se frotaron contra mi brazo debido a ello, provocándome un escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal y se alojó en la parte baja de mi abdomen. Era suficiente con la escena de la película como para que ahora ése pequeño detalle le agregara más leña al fuego.

— Me refería simplemente al sexo, pero creo que tu pregunta fue respuesta suficiente.

Yo me sonrojé al escucharla. Sin embargo, ella pareció restarle importancia y volvió a mirar hacia la televisión. Pensé que no diría nada más, pero luego de unos segundos volví a escuchar su voz:

— Entonces ¿lo has hecho en algún sitio público?

— ¡Ino! —exclamé sintiendo como el calor me subía al rostro, tiñendo mis mejillas de carmesí. Por muy abierta que fuera nuestra comunicación, a la hora de hablar de mis encuentros sexuales con Sasuke, siempre había tenido cierta reticencia, tal vez confundida con pudor.

Ella rió con más ganas

— ¿Qué? —dijo con tono de falsa inocencia—. Es una pregunta legítima. —yo le dediqué una mirada reprobatoria, pero eso no pareció afectarle—.¿Y? ¿lo has hecho?

Cuando ella se apoyó en su codo para mirarme, pude estudiarla a detalle. Era una mujer muy bella. Siempre lo había sido. Su cabello rubio tenía prácticamente el mismo largo que tenía desde que yo podía recordar, le llegaba poco más abajo del pecho. Sus brillantes ojos azules resaltaban a través del grueso delineado color negro, dándoles una apariencia más enigmática. Tenía la piel nacarada, ligeramente en un tono más cálido que él mío, el cual solía ser de un blanco casi lechoso. Sus facciones estaban finamente esculpidas en su rostro: nariz fina, pómulos perfectos, labios de un natural color rosado, simplemente adornados con brillo labial. No sé por qué, pero en ese momento me pregunté cómo se sentiría besarlos.

— Una vez. —dije volviendo a mirar hacia la pantalla para así intentar apartar mi mente de las ideas referentes a ella. La pareja había dejado el baño y ahora discutía en la acera frente al restaurante sobre si lo que habían tenido había sido un ardiente pero simple acostón o si había sido el chispazo de algo más—. Pero fue en el baño de un cine. No fue cómodo y dudo que haya sido algo salubre, pero fue bastante entretenido. Listo, ya lo dije.

Yo di el tema por zanjado con la última palabra. Eso pareció satisfacerla pues ya no dijo nada más. Volvió a recostarse, apoyando su mejilla en mi hombro y centró su atención en la televisión.

Yo intenté hacer lo mismo, pero de manera inconsciente mis ojos dejaron de prestar atención, para mirar de soslayo el movimiento acompasado que realizaban los pechos de Ino, al subir y bajar con cada respiración que ella daba. Se me antojó simplemente hipnotizante, tanto que realmente perdí la noción de mi entorno completamente entretenida en ello.

— Sakura…

— ¿Mmm? —pronuncié sintiendo la garganta inexplicablemente seca. Pensé que ella me había leído la mente y sabía lo que yo estaba viendo.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho… con una chica? —lo último lo dijo tan bajito que yo honestamente dudé que lo hubiera dicho.

— Nop.

— ¿Y te lo has planteado?

Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de conversaciones con ella. De más jóvenes nos preguntábamos a qué edad perderíamos nuestra virginidad, si tendríamos sexo con algún profesor, si lo haríamos con un tipo al que sólo conociéramos una noche… en realidad no había temas tabú entre nosotras.

Medité durante varios segundos mi respuesta. Lo había pensado más de una vez desde hacía algún tiempo luego de sorprender a mi hermano viendo una película porno donde un hombre observaba como dos chicas se besaban. La verdad me daba curiosidad saber lo que se sentía y si era tan bueno como para provocar que los hombres se excitaran tanto con solo verlo. Pero sólo había sido eso: pensarlo.

— A veces, pero no creo que nadie se anime. —respondí relajada como si quisiera restarle importancia al tema. No logré explicarme por qué, pero repentinamente esa conversación me estaba resultando un tanto incómoda. No tenía nada que ver con que se tratara de Ino, sino que era por todo lo que se estaba conjugando en ese momento, especialmente mis repentinos pensamientos sobre mi prima—. No soy precisamente el pináculo de la belleza femenina. —agregué sin más.

Forcé a mis ojos a volver a mirar a la pantalla. Le había perdido por completo el hilo a la película. Y mientras intentaba hallarlo de nuevo, repentinamente sentí que la cama se movía del lado donde estaba recostada Ino. Mantuve la vista al frente y lo siguiente que sentí fueron unos labios húmedos presionando el lóbulo de mi oreja, excitándome en un parpadeo.

— A mí me gustaría. —le escuché susurrar con la voz enronquecida.

Las cuerdas vocales se me tensaron de manera casi dolorosa cuando intenté pasar saliva. Una parte de mi cerebro intentó convencerse de que lo escuchado había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, supe que no era una mala jugada de mi mente.

Su beso me tomó más que por sorpresa, provocándome un corto circuito cerebral. Me tensé sin poder evitarlo. No era capaz de procesar aquel inesperado gesto, la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos. Su húmeda lengua acariciándolos.

— Ino… —susurré cuando ella intentó hacerme corresponderle.

— ¿No quieres hacerlo? —preguntó apartándose un poco. Aunque se quedó lo suficientemente cerca y mantuvo sus manos apoyadas sobre el colchón a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Ella estaba a gatas frente a mí.

— No es que no quiera… —dije dándome cuenta de que, ciertamente, la idea de estar con ella no era para nada despreciable, en lo más mínimo. Pero tenía mis inseguridades y dudas.

Aunque todas se fueron al desagüe cuando ella volvió a besarme, esta vez haciendo más presión contra mi boca. Su cuerpo empujándome hacia atrás, dejándome presionada entre el cabezal de la cama y sus pechos que podía sentir por encima de la tela. El cosquilleo en mi entrepierna surgió de improvisto.

— No creo que sea buena idea. –musité en un suspiro contra sus labios.

El miedo de que tal vez la unión que teníamos cambiara, era lo bastante fuerte como para hacerme desistir de la idea. Ella era una parte fundamental en mi mundo y si cruzábamos la línea era obvio que no habría marcha atrás y me aterraba la idea de que las cosas se arruinaran entre nosotras solo por un instante de pasión provocado por ver la película incorrecta en el momento incorrecto. Eso sin contar el pequeñísimo detalle de que éramos _primas_.

Ino se apartó de mí nuevamente para mirarme a los ojos. Me sentí totalmente expuesta al escrutinio de su mirada y eso me puso aún más nerviosa. Podía ver el velo de deseo en sus ojos, haciendo surgir el mío como respuesta. Pero aún así no estaba segura.

Ella pareció seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se aproximó un poco más. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaban, su olor me tenía mareada, pero no hizo el menor intento por besarme de nuevo. Yo traté de desviar mi mirada, pero descubrí que no podía fijarla en otra cosa: el rostro de Ino era lo único que era capaz de ver en esos momentos.

— Escucha, estaremos tú y yo solas los próximos cinco días. ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos mientras tanto? Simple y llana diversión. Sólo eso. Sin ataduras, sin rollos y sin complicaciones. Sólo experimentación. ¿Qué dices?

Yo la miré dudosa mordiendo mi labio inferior, el gesto atrajo su atención de nuevo hacia mi boca. La propuesta se escuchaba bien, demasiado bien; pero siempre hay un 'pero' y aunque era consciente de que esa pequeña cláusula tal vez llegaría a surgir en el momento meno esperado, lo cierto es que mi razonamiento quedó eclipsado por la sensación que me provocaba la cercanía de ella. Su aroma embotó mis sentidos, lo sentía en la nariz y su sabor seguía fresco en mi boca. El calor de sus manos en mis mejillas se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa. Y el roce de su pecho contra el mío en cada respiración fue suficiente para hacer explotar el hormigueo entre mis piernas, tensando los músculos de mi abdomen. Llegué a la conclusión de que, si algún día iba a experimentarlo, quería que fuera con ella.

Tragué grueso, coloqué mis manos sobre las de ella y entonces la besé.

Sus labios cálidos presionaron los míos poco a poco, tanteando el terreno por si yo me arrepentía de nuevo, cosa que no sucedió esta vez. Al contrario, al sentir la suavidad de su boca acariciando la mía, mi deseo despertó abrasándome como una ola ardiente que le devolvió la vida a mis sentidos para que todo lo que pudiera captar fuera total y exclusivamente a ella.

Deslicé mis manos a lo largo de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros y luego delineé el contorno de su figura. Mis pulgares rozaron levemente sus pezones, sintiéndolos duros al contacto, antes de aferrarse a la estrecha curva de su cintura. Ino se removió para cambiar de posición, arrodillándose frente a mí. Enlazó sus manos detrás de mi cuello y pegó su cuerpo más al mío. Yo correspondí apretando mi agarre en su cintura, sintiendo sus pechos frotándose con los míos. Ella mordisqueó mis labios y yo le di acceso al interior de mi boca.

No podía pensar con claridad. De lo único que era consciente era de las caricias que su lengua hacía sobre la mía, de cómo acariciaba cada recoveco de mi boca llenándome con su sabor, de la manera en la que gimió cuando yo alcé mi rodilla y encontré la sensible zona entre sus piernas. Sus caderas se movieron de atrás hacia delante, buscando mayor contacto.

Mi curiosidad guió mis movimientos. Mis manos se deslizaron debajo de la tela de su blusa y ascendieron lentamente sobre la suave piel solo para descubrir que ella no llevaba sostén. La sentí estremecerse cuando mis dedos fríos encontraron sus pezones y los pellizcaron con delicadeza para que alcanzaran su máximo endurecimiento. Levanté un poco más la tela, esperando que ella captara la indirecta y me dejara quitarle la prenda, pero me sorprendió cuando me jaló del cuello y me tumbó encima de ella.

Lancé un pequeño quejido ante el inesperado impacto, pero fue acallado por la profunda risa que reverberó en la garganta de Ino antes de besarme nuevamente. Volví a mover mi rodilla para acomodarme y la escuché gemir de nuevo, provocando que mi excitación fuera en aumento. Algo tenía ese sonido que era capaz de provocarme como pocas cosas lo hacían. Mi cabello cayó a ambos lados de mi rostro mientras mis brazos continuaban sosteniendo mi peso para que pudiera mirarla desde arriba.

Ella no tuvo ningún reparo en sacarme la blusa por la cabeza y bajar los tirantes de mi sostén color blanco para mordisquear mis hombros antes de formar un camino de besos a lo largo de mi cuello hasta llegar al valle que se formaba entre mis pechos. Suspiré sin poder evitarlo. Mientras sus labios se deleitaban con lo poco que mi conservadora ropa interior dejaba a la vista, sus dedos se movieron con maestría por mi espalda y abrieron el broche, provocando que la prenda se deslizara por mis brazos hasta quedar atorada en mis muñecas.

Entonces se alejó un poco para mirarme.

— Eres hermosa. —me dijo antes de alzar la mitad del cuerpo para atrapar uno de mis pezones entre sus labios. Yo arqueé mi espalda y un gemido más fuerte escapó de mi boca cuando sentí su lengua trazar círculos entorno al sensible botón al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su mano en mi otro pecho. Mis brazos flaquearon y tuve que sentarme, quedando montada a horcajadas sobre ella que seguía concentrada en su tarea. Mis dedos llegaron a su cabello y le quitaron la liga para que cayera libremente sobre su espalda. Era suave y sedoso, colándose como agua entre mis dedos.

Ino volvió a subir por mi cuerpo, me dejó sentada de nueva cuenta recargada en el cabezal de la cama y su boca devoró la mía con intensidad, dejándome sin aliento. Su lengua acarició mi paladar y yo gemí ante la sensación. Sus caricias sobre mis senos no cesaban y aumentaban poco a poco, sus manos los acaparaban por completo, apretándolos y amasándolos a su antojo. Mis gemidos y suspiros entrecortados acallaban el sonido de una película que había perdido interés para nosotras.

Yo la dejé hacer.

Sus labios volvieron a la tarea de atormentar mis pezones, su lengua se movía con frenesí sobre ellos y cuando sopló su aliento cálido sobre ellos faltó poco para que me corriera. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Una de sus manos recorrió la piel de mi abdomen, trazando círculos aleatorios hasta llegar al botón de mis pantalones. Lo desabrochó e introdujo sus dedos bajo mis bragas, sintiendo mi vagina húmeda y palpitante. Me estremecí entre sus brazos arqueando la espalda y cuando la miré, ella simplemente sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta, Sakura? —me preguntó arrastrando las palabras con sensualidad. Yo respondí con un asentimiento mudo. Sus ardientes besos me habían dejado sin aire y el poco oxígeno que me quedaba era ocupado por mi cerebro para evitar que me desmayara por el placer.

Su mano dejó de acariciarme para jugar con el elástico de mis bragas, dejando al descubierto una porción de mi cadera que tan pronto estuvo a su alcance, ella mordisqueó varias veces. Su cabello me hacía cosquillas y al mismo tiempo me brindaba una sensual caricia en mi abdomen. Sus manos bajaron un poco más mis jeans junto con la ropa interior y yo de forma sumisa alcé las caderas para facilitarle la tarea.

Quedé desnuda frente a ella mientras que Ino permanecía desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba.

— ¿Quieres que te toqué? —volvió a preguntarme deslizando un par de dedos sobre la cara interior de mis piernas, desde mis muslos hasta mis tobillos y de regreso, reemplazándolos después por sus labios que dibujaban un húmedo sendero con lentitud.

Llegó nuevamente hasta mis pechos, expectantes por lo que les haría otra vez. Mordisqueó mis pezones, jalándolos suavemente, haciendo que un chispazo de dolor corriera desde ellos hasta mi entrepierna, excitándome todavía más si es que eso era posible. La rodeé con mis brazos y la apreté contra mí, entrelazando nuestras piernas. La tela de sus pantalones me rozó provocándome escalofríos.

Intenté ahogar los gemidos en mi garganta cuando sus manos masajearon mis muslos y los mechones de su cabello rozaban mis caderas aumentando mi agonía. Su dedo índice delineó dolorosamente mi vagina, excitando las miles de terminaciones nerviosas que había ahí y luego mordió la porción de carne justo debajo de mi ombligo. Me retorcí, haciendo un embrollo el edredón, incapaz de poder mantenerme quieta. Lo que ella me estaba haciendo rayaba casi en la crueldad, y lo peor era que por su sonrisa sabía que lo disfrutaba.

— Ino… —gemí suplicante. Nunca había experimentado nada como lo que ella me provocaba en esos momentos. Con Sasuke había vivido muchísimas clases de placer, pero la forma en la que Ino me tocaba era completamente diferente, era la clase de toques y caricias que solo una mujer podía y sabía dar. Sabía dónde y cómo tocar para hacer más grande esa nube de placer en la que me estaba elevando.

Con una lentitud irritante bajó su rostro hasta colocarlo entre mis piernas. Sus dedos abrieron mis labios, dejando al descubierto ese botón enrojecido que esperaba ansioso sus caricias. Enganchó su mirada color celeste, ahora nublada por el deseo, con la mía y tranquilamente deslizó su lengua de arriba abajo. Arqueé mi espalda lo más que pude y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Al ver mi respuesta, ella siguió con su tarea, besando, lamiendo, chupando, provocando que el ardor en mi interior se convirtiera en un incendio que estaba consumiéndome viva.

— Por favor… —volví a gemir sin poder evitarlo al sentirme tan cerca del clímax.

Ino se acomodó entre mis piernas, llevando sus dedos directamente a mi clítoris. Me levanté de improviso soltando un jadeo ante lo bien que se sentían las yemas de sus dedos apretando ese botón tan sensible justo antes de adentrarse en lo más profundo de mí. Me tensé por un segundo, pero cuando ella lo retiró lentamente, mis caderas cobraron vida propia, frotándose contra su mano. Agregó un dedo más y luego otro intensificando las sensaciones que me ahogaban, mi pelvis se mecía con fervor rogando porque aumentara la velocidad de sus envites.

Ella lo hizo, el entrar y salir de sus dedos alcanzó un ritmo frenético acompañado por los gemidos que sin ningún reparo escapaban ya de mi garganta. Su mano libre apretaba uno de mis senos y su respiración agitada caía en mi cuello donde su lengua lamía con intensidad. Poco a poco empecé a sentir como el placer se acrecentaba, llenando cada rincón hasta que pensé que estallaría. Se acercó a mi boca, penetrándola con su lengua con violencia, dejando de lado la sensualidad y la ternura que los anteriores besos habían tenido. Éste estaba cargado de lujuria pura en su máxima expresión. Y yo correspondí con la misma ferocidad. Sin dejar de gemir ante sus embestidas manuales, mi lengua se enfrascó en una lucha contra la suya, chocando nuestros labios, invadiendo su boca, pasando a la mía hasta que finalmente sentí el orgasmo ahogarme y tuve que apartarme de ella para poder gritar con libertad ante el placer experimentado.

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar y los movimientos de sus dedos fueron decreciendo poco a poco hasta ser un suave vaivén. Sus ojos ardían cuando se encontraron con los míos y lo único que pude hacer fue tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarla como forma de agradecimiento. Sus dedos abandonaron mi vagina y subieron perezosos hasta mis pechos, humedeciéndolos con mis propios fluidos. La abracé pegando su cuerpo lo más posible al mío.

Estuvimos un rato juntas, entrelazadas, me gustó como respiraba y se movían sus pechos a ese compás, frotándose contra mis pezones erectos. Ella empezó a acariciarme el abdomen, los brazos, besando mi cuello, bajando hasta mis senos lamiendo las gotitas de sudor entre ellos y volviendo a subir. Yo todavía no lograba recuperarme de la vorágine de placer que me había dado y rápidamente sentí el cansancio cobrar su respectiva fractura.

— Cinco días… —susurró antes de darme un tierno beso en los labios. Mi pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente intentando recuperar el aire robado. Me gustaba el sabor de sus labios y la humedad de su boca en la mía.

Al final me dejó ahí, sola en mi habitación, desnuda, jadeando mientras los remanentes del orgasmo me recorrían todo el cuerpo como un hormigueo extremadamente placentero hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida.

Cinco días. Había aceptado su propuesta. Y aún ahora no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

**Continuará…**

_Segundo fic yuri y primer largo! (está bien, semilargo porque solo son cinco capítulos). Cualquier comentario o sugerencia se aceptan gustosos._

_Ana_


	2. Noche

_**Disclaimer: **__creo que la misma palabra lo define todo: __**fan**_**fiction**_.  
(Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece salvo las candentes escenas producto de mi imaginación como efecto de la cafeína)_

_**Advertencias: **Yuri (relaciones entre mujeres). Incesto. Sexo explícito.  
Si no te gusta, no leas.  
Si estás de acuerdo: ¡Qué tengas buena lectura!_

_Para los y las amantes del **SakuIno**_

_**Cinco días con Ino**_

_**Capítulo 2:** Noche_

Desperté y la noche me saludó al otro lado de mi ventana. Seguía desnuda, en mi cama, abrazada a unas sábanas que no me cubrían en lo absoluto y que todavía mantenían el aroma palpitante del sexo.

Lentamente me incorporé sobre los brazos, sintiéndolos temblar por tener que soportar mi peso por completo. Intentaba no pensar en lo que había vivido, tenía miedo de que si lo racionalizaba entonces me daría cuenta de que había sido sólo un sueño. No obstante, seguía desnuda, en mi cama.

Eso lo hacía bastante real.

Miré mi propio cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel descubierta que me hacía recordar a Ino, mi prima, la primera mujer con la que había aceptado participar en algo como esto.

Algo muy parecido a la culpa brotó en mi cerebro.

Yo tenía novio, un novio que amaba y que me amaba. Ino era una chica, mi prima. Lo que había pasado entre nosotras estaba mal en mil y un formas diferentes, y estaba segura de que, si lo pensaba con calma, las encontraría todas. Curiosamente, no me importaba.

No me importaba porque acababa de vivir una de las experiencias más increíbles de toda mi vida.

Poco a poco comencé a recordar la primera vez que había tenido sexo con Sasuke.

Después de meses de masturbarnos mutuamente y de sexo oral, habíamos decidido dar el paso siguiente. Había sido en su casa, una tarde de Octubre. Sus padres se habían ido de viaje, su hermano no llegaría porque tomaba clases extras en la universidad y teníamos la enorme mansión Uchiha para nosotros solos. Ese día supe lo que sucedería desde el momento en el que él me invitó a su casa después de clases. Había estado nerviosa y, debía reconocerlo, algo temerosa.

Había escuchado un montón de historias de mis amigas sobre cómo había sido su primera vez, lo descuidados que habían sido los chicos con quienes lo habían hecho, el dolor, la sangre, que ellos se corrieran tan rápido que ellas no habían logrado sentir nada…

Y aún así yo fui aquella tarde.

Dejé que él me llevara a su habitación donde nos quitamos la ropa tan pronto como cerramos la puerta. Estando desnudos, mis miedos aparecieron, pero no dejé que me doblegaran. Al final, sí sentí algo de dolor cuando él me penetró llevándose mi virginidad con su primera embestida pero… no estuvo tan mal. Fue algo torpe, sobre todo porque, a pesar de que ya conocíamos más o menos el tiempo de cada uno, su pene era muy distinto a su lengua y a sus dedos. Todavía me causa risa nuestra forma de movernos tan novata, la manera en la que nos quedábamos quietos, mirándonos sorprendidos como si no supiéramos durante cuanto tiempo más deberíamos hacerlo.

Sin embargo, fue algo bueno. Tanto así que, después de comer pizza, tuvimos las ganas de volver a repetirlo esa misma tarde dos veces más.

Recordar aquellos momentos hizo que, inevitablemente, lo comparara con ésta otra "primera vez".

No había cómo hacerlo.

Con Sasuke había existido el miedo, el nerviosismo, nos había tomado tiempo comenzar a disfrutar lo que nuestros cuerpos hacían casi por instinto. En cambio, con Ino todo había sido expectación desde el principio. Había existido la precaución y el nerviosismo, tan normal porque aparece siempre que estamos a punto de enfrentar lo desconocido, pero esta vez el placer había aparecido desde el primer beso y había explotado en mi interior dejándome exhausta.

Escuché pasos por el corredor y automáticamente me dejé caer sobre el colchón, cubriéndome torpemente con la sábana. Como niña pequeña, estaba temerosa de lo que tuviéramos que decirnos ahora, luego de que la emoción hubiera dado paso a ese momento de reflexión. No sabía si estaba preparada para afrontarlo, no quería intentar encontrarle lógica ni mucho menos arrepentirme, pero tampoco sabía como aceptarlo.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió poco a poco, dejando que la luz del corredor iluminara el interior de mi cuarto. Yo estaba de costado, así que lo único que pude ver fue la sombra alargada de Ino dibujada sobre la alfombra.

Fingí dormir. Mis demás sentidos se agudizaron, haciéndome posible escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta, y los pasos de Ino que crujían en el piso. Podía imaginármela parada ahí, frente a mí, observándome entre las penumbras que nos cubrían.

— Sakura… —la escuché susurrar mientras su mano se deslizaba perezosa sobre mi pantorrilla descubierta. Su aliento cálido rozó mi oreja cuando susurró—: Despierta, dormilona.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándome con su mirada fija en mí mientras su mano seguía delineando el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta mi pecho. Su pulgar comenzó a acariciar mi pezón, endureciéndolo casi por inercia.

Me levanté con lentitud sin apartar mi mirada de ella. Sus dedos aprisionaron mi pezón y yo gemí en respuesta, provocando que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Ella se sentó junto a mí, en el espacio que había desocupado de la cama, y me besó. Correspondí con total naturalidad, como si nos hubiésemos besado durante toda la vida. Su lengua exigió acceso al interior de mi boca y yo se lo di con placer, me encantaba la manera en la que ella presionaba, chupando mis labios mientras su lengua acariciaba todo lo que podía.

No cabía duda de que era una amante exigente, sabía lo que quería y no esperaba a que se lo dieran. Ella lo tomaba.

Había dejado que me acariciara, que sus manos tocaran cada centímetro de mí porque a cambio había recibido placer. Su lengua resultó un instrumento cálido que me fue imposible de combatir, que me había desarmado y dejado expuesta completamente a su merced. Sin embargo, algo en mí comenzó a sentir que debía ser algo recíproco, que, si esto iba a ser experimentación, entonces yo tendría que tomar una parte más activa, no ser solamente la que se revolcaba en el orgasmo obtenido. Quería hacerlo.

Empujé su lengua con la mía, de regreso a su boca, mientras yo inclinaba mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Éste era mi turno, y ella me dejó hacerlo. Con curiosidad, mis labios exigieron los suyos, los presionaron y acariciaron con fuerza, dejando que mi lengua conociera el interior de su boca. Su sabor se sentía con mayor fuerza, deleitando cada una de mis papilas gustativas hasta dejarlas adormecidas a cualquier otro sabor. Lamí su paladar como ella lo había hecho conmigo y fui recompensada con un suave gemido que hizo hormiguear mi entrepierna. Sentí mis pezones endurecerse entre sus manos que parecían aferrarse a ellos como si fuesen un salvavidas.

Había una extraña satisfacción en tener el control. Nunca lo había tenido del todo antes, siempre me había resultado más fácil que algunas decisiones y momentos quedaran bajo la elección de alguien más: Sasuke, mis padres, Ino. Pero ahora, yo tenía el control.

Mi mano cubrió uno de sus senos por encima de la tela de la bata que traía puesta, dejándome saber que eran más grandes que los míos, se desbordaba en mi palma. Cerré un poco los dedos con algo de fuerza y hubo otro gemido. Mis labios mordisquearon la extensión de su cuello hasta encontrarme con el inicio de su bata y ahí me detuve.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que nos interrumpía y se puso de pie. Frente a mí, deshizo el lazo que mantenía unidas ambas partes de la prenda y ésta se abrió exponiendo cada centímetro de perfección corporal ante mí. Su busto era un poco más grande que el de las chicas promedio, pero combinaba con su estrecha cintura, su vientre plano y esas caderas que eran el preámbulo de unas piernas largas y torneadas.

Siempre había sabido que Ino tenía un cuerpo que muchas, incluyéndome, envidiarían, pero verlo ahí, bajo la pálida luz de la luna, resultaba una visión casi mágica que hizo arder mi interior, exigiéndome explorarlo todo.

La vi sonreír mientras dejaba caer la bata, dejándola arremolinarse en sus tobillos. Volvió a sentarse conmigo en la cama para besarme.

Mis manos se movieron algo torpes delineando su cuerpo. Las descansé perezosamente en su cintura y me dediqué a mordisquear su cuello y clavícula, volviendo de vez en cuando a sus labios, tentándola cada vez más. Quería tocarla, pero tenía miedo de no poseer la misma maestría que ella y que eso provocara un efecto opuesto al que ella había tenido conmigo. Me aterraba la idea.

Ella pareció notar mis dudas. Chupó mi labio inferior y se apartó un poco.

— Ven —dijo extendiendo su mano—, hazlo como te gustaría que te tocaran a ti.

La garganta se me secó ante tal ofrecimiento.

Con una lentitud calculada, apoyó las manos en el colchón y se impulsó para sentarse en medio de la cama, sus piernas estiradas en mi dirección, ofreciéndose a mí. Siendo guiada por el destello de su mirada, me deslicé hasta cubrir su cuerpo por completo con el mío. Decidí tomar su consejo y probar con las cosas que me gustaban, ver si funcionaban y a partir de ahí hacerme una idea para continuar.

Volví a sus labios, sólo que esta vez comencé con calma, tal y como ella lo había hecho conmigo anteriormente. Me concentré en su suavidad, en la forma que tenían y después aventuré mi lengua, ahora con más lentitud, deleitándome en la calidez de su cavidad, disfrutando los murmullos que ella hacía cuando mi lengua se enredó con la suya.

Mis manos recorrieron la tersa piel de su abdomen, la sentí estremecerse ante la frialdad de mis dedos, sobre todo cuando llegué a sus pechos. Repetí lo de cubrirlos con mis palmas e irlas apretando poco a poco, sintiendo como sus pezones se ponían duros ante mi tacto. Atrapé los dos entre mis dedos y ella gimió complacida en mi boca. Lamí la línea de su garganta y succioné un poco el inicio de su clavícula, lo que la hizo moverse inquieta, expectante a lo que pasaría.

No obstante, me tomé mi tiempo.

Era la primera vez que tenía el cuerpo de una mujer a mi disposición y tuve la firme convicción de disfrutarlo todo lo posible.

Esparcí pequeños besos sobre sus senos, primero en uno y luego en otro, delineé su aureola rosada y la escuché suspirar al tiempo que inflaba su pecho, entregándomelos. Abrí mi boca y capturé uno de ellos, succionándolo con algo de fuerza. Quise tragármelo todo, pero tuve que conformarme con juguetearlo con mi lengua, la envolvía a su alrededor, le daba lametazos de arriba abajo, saboreándolo a gusto.

Los suspiros de Ino se habían convertido en gemidos que no tenían nada de discretos.

Cuando repetí la misma rutina con el otro pecho, hice un pequeño cambio al final: lo tomé entre mis dientes y lo jalé, al tiempo que mi rodilla se metía entre sus piernas y presionaba contra su clítoris en un movimiento firme.

Ella se arqueó, levantándose casi por completo de la cama.

— Oh, Sakura, me estás matando —susurró mientras se dejaba caer sobre las almohadas.

Respiré satisfecha al saber que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Mis labios siguieron el camino que indicaba la tenue línea en medio de su abdomen, deteniéndome en su ombligo, el cual acaricié con vehemencia mientras mis manos viajaban por sus piernas. Ella las enredó alrededor de mi cuerpo, presionándome para mantenerme cerca.

Su reacción me hizo sonreír, no la esperaba.

Me alejé un poco, haciendo algo de tiempo antes de llegar a dónde tantas ganas tenía de ir. Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, viéndome a mí, ocupando el espacio que había entre sus piernas y teniendo todo esa perfección femenina para mí sola. Su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad y sus ojos no dejaban de rogarme que terminara con lo que había empezado.

Tengo que reconocer que eso me excitó más de lo que me había imaginado.

Ella estaba ahí, necesitada, _necesitándome_. Y yo decidí ya no hacerla esperar.

Mis manos viajaron desde el nacimiento de sus muslos, rozando concienzudamente la cálida y húmeda piel entre sus piernas, y se alejaron hasta llegar a sus tobillos. Lentamente me incliné, dejando que mi lengua iniciara el camino de regreso, disfrutando el suave palpitar de su sangre bajo mis labios. Cuando me encontré de nuevo entre sus muslos, dediqué algo de tiempo a atenderlos, los lamí y chupé, siendo consciente de brillante rastro de humedad que no dejaba de incitarme.

Miré a Ino desde mi posición y lentamente dejé que mi dedo se internara entre la carne de sus labios para palpar la calidez que los llenaba. Su rostro se deformó en un peculiar gesto, había cerrado los ojos y fruncía el ceño, como si estuviera concentrándose en sentir, en disfrutar. Encontré su clítoris y lo acaricie de abajo hacia arriba antes de apretarlo un poco. Sus gemidos aumentaban conforme mis caricias se hacían más aventureras. Me turnaba entre el contorno de su entrada y su clítoris, estimulándola tanto como fue posible.

— Por favor… —gimió casi lastimera cuando mi dedo había hecho la finta de adentrarse.

Arrastré mi cuerpo sobre el de ella y la besé de nuevo, esta vez asegurándome de que mi rodilla rozara su entrepierna con lentitud. Ella comenzó a frotarse contra mí en un ritmo irregular. Gemía ante la sensación, pero yo sabía que esa interacción no iba a resultar suficiente.

Mi brazo se coló por su costado y la levantó de la cama, de tal manera que yo quedé sentada de rodillas y ella montada en mi pierna. Mi mano libre volvió a la tarea de masajear sus pechos, esta vez con mayor seguridad, sabiendo que mi toque era bien recibido. Apreté sus pezones, bajé mi boca y los mordisqueé mientras mis dedos se abrían camino hacia su interior.

Ino gimió agradecida cuando se sintió llena por completo.

De inmediato inició un enigmático movimiento con sus caderas, ondulando su cuerpo contra mí, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación que provocaban mis dedos dentro de ella. Los músculos de su vagina palpitaron, provocándome escalofríos. Sentí mi propia excitación deslizarse entre mis piernas. Yo seguía embobada por la forma en la que sus pechos se balanceaban mientras ella aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos en mis dedos.

Me incliné y atrapé uno de sus pezones, ella bajó la mirada para enlazarla con la mía y gimió con más fuerza mientras una sonrisa de lado aparecía en su rostro. Estiré ese pequeño botón de carne tanto como me fue posible, sabía que tal vez le hacía daño, pero su expresión consumida por el deseo me lo permitió. Sus dedos se habían hecho de mi cabello y lo jalaban con fuerza cuando yo hacía algo que la satisfacía.

Me dediqué a mordisquear su oreja, su quijada y su cuello, y dejé que ella extrajera todo el placer que mis dedos podían darle. Era exigente y descarada, no le importaba gemir contra mi oído, de hecho, parecía saber que eso estaba provocando que yo estuviera a punto de correrme.

Retiré mis dedos brevemente y volví a meterlos en ella en un movimiento firme. Esta vez yo decidí el ritmo de las embestidas y eso pareció volverla loca. Sus caderas se movieron en círculos sobre mi mano, apretando con más fuerza mis dedos.

— No… no pares. Sigue… sigue…—me animó entrecortadamente antes de lamer mi oreja.

Sus brazos se aferraban a mi cuello, dejando que sus pechos se frotaran ferozmente contra los míos, poniéndolos tiesos. El sudor comenzó a brotar entre nuestros cuerpos, permitiendo que se deslizaran con mayor facilidad. La danza que veníamos ejecutando hacía que la cama se balanceara con suavidad, dándome la impresión de irrealidad a mí alrededor. Sólo existía ella, su calidez cubriendo mi mano, su cuerpo estimulando el mío y el murmullo de sus gemidos exhortándome a llenarla de placer.

Mi mano libre abandonó su espalda y ella aprovechó para inclinarse, formando un arco con su propia espalda, y permitiendo que mis dedos llegaran más profundo en su interior. Me sorprendió que fuera tan flexible, tenía un antebrazo apoyado sobre el colchón y su otra mano apretaba uno de sus pechos, recurriendo a la estimulación que yo había abandonado, hipnotizada por sus movimientos.

El orgasmo se sentía cerca, pero yo tenía una mejor manera de hacerla llegar.

Me aparté de ella, dejándola en medio de una subida sobre mis dedos, y volví al inicio de la cama. Ella parecía sorprendida por mi repentina pausa a su frenesí, pero no protestó. Me recosté sobre las almohadas y le hice un gesto con mi índice.

— Ven, ponte frente a mí.

Ino supo exactamente a qué me refería. Avanzó de rodillas hacia mí hasta que sus piernas quedaron apoyadas sobre mis hombros y su vagina quedó justo sobre mi cara. Se dejó caer lentamente y mi lengua salió a su encuentro, deleitándome por primera vez con el sabor de una mujer, su olor me llenó por completo, haciendo explotar cada una de mis neuronas mientras ella comenzaba a gemir de nuevo.

Yo estaba sintiendo casi el mismo placer con sólo escucharla. Era alucinante.

Con un ritmo más lento, me dediqué a recorrer cada recoveco de su húmeda carne. Mordisqueé sus labios, los besé y dejé que mi lengua hiciera el reconocimiento de aquella área de su cuerpo expuesta a mí. Su clítoris se sintió duro y palpitante bajo mi tacto, lo rodeé con la lengua y comencé a juguetear con él. Finalmente, adentré mi lengua en su interior y su gemido se transformó en un pequeño grito de placer que me puso un paso más cerca del orgasmo.

Saqué mi lengua y seguí con mi tarea de lamer y chupar. Su cuerpo me respondió con una rápida humedad. Le escuché una serie de murmullos que no alcancé a comprender, salvo algunas de las maldiciones que soltó. Eso me hizo sonreír en mi fuero interno. Mis movimientos adquirieron una cadencia a la que se amoldó el ondular de sus caderas. Comenzó a empujar sobre mí, pidiendo, exigiendo placer en una deliciosa caída que crecía con fuerza.

— Por favor… sigue… oh, Sakura… más rápido… —sus palabras entrecortadas perdieron toda coherencia conforme la acercaba al clímax.

Mis manos se aferraron a su magnífico trasero, tratando de mantenerla en su sitio mientras mi lengua se esmeraba en complacerla. La sentía temblar sobre mí, pero eso, de alguna manera, no parecía ser suficiente. Quería sentir cómo colapsaba, quería que mis caricias la llevaran justo a dónde ella me había llevado.

La urgencia creció y creció, alejándonos de todo.

De repente Ino arqueó la espalda, dejándome saber que el orgasmo por fin la había capturado. En ese momento atrapé su clítoris entre mis dientes, aprisionándolo con cuidado, y mi lengua lo empujó con firmeza. Ella gritó ante mi movimiento.

Sentí sus flujos correr por mi barbilla mientras el orgasmo la sacudía de los pies a la cabeza, y eso me llevó a mí al clímax de forma violenta, como un golpe del viento. Metí mis dedos y acaricié sus paredes, sintiéndola estremecerse. Mi boca la recorrió de arriba a abajo, bebiéndome todo lo que ella tenía por ofrecer hasta que la dejé limpia. La respiración de Ino se escuchaba jadeante entre los muros de mi habitación mientras yo hacía todo cuanto estaba en mi poder para volver a respirar.

En cuanto disminuyeron las pulsaciones, levanté un poco la cabeza y la vi aferrando las dos manos al cabezal de la cama, tenía los párpados apretados con fuerza y la boca abierta en un intento por recuperar el aliento. Con algo de vacilación, pasó una de sus piernas por encima de mí y se dejó caer a mi lado, solo que con la cabeza en dirección a los pies de la cama.

— ¿Segura que nunca antes lo habías hecho? —me preguntó jadeante.

Yo sonreí. Gateé sobre la cama y me acomodé junto a ella, asomando parte de mi cuerpo para cubrirla, negué con la cabeza.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, su mano se acomodó en mi nuca y me condujo hasta sus exhaustos labios. Yo me dejé guiar, apoyando una mano sobre su seno, sintiendo cómo rápidamente me había acostumbrado a su textura y a su calidez.

Las manos de ella se dirigieron al espacio entre mis piernas, para que sus dedos recogieran los restos que había dejado mi propio placer. Se apartó un poco y se llevó los dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos con ahínco sin dejar de mirarme. Antes de que los apartara por completo, volví a capturar sus labios, dejando que su esencia se mezclara con la mía.

Había algo extrañamente sensual en provocar el placer en una persona. Es algo que te vigoriza, que te llena de fuerza y confianza, te hace querer seguir y ver qué tan lejos puedes hacer llegar a alguien. Lo había hecho con Sasuke, tantas veces que la mayoría no podía recordarlas, aunque siempre fue él quien había mantenido el control al final, quien elegía cuando debía yo parar de estimularlo con mi boca porque él quería penetrarme y correrse dentro de mí.

Con Ino seguía siendo completamente diferente a cuando lo hacía él.

Ella me había dejado guiarla, había exigido y al mismo tiempo había estado abierta a lo que yo le ofrecía. Había resultado algo enigmático saber que podía provocar placer en una mujer, tocarla en zonas que yo conocía en mi propio cuerpo y que había estimulado yo misma. Ver las formas en las que su rostro se había deformado por el placer y la lujuria, los movimientos de su cuerpo, sus reacciones…

Seguía emocionada, deseosa de todo lo que aquella propuesta prometía para los próximos días pero, más que nada, deseaba vivirlo. Todo.

Absolutamente todo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Heme aquí de regreso con el segundo capítulo de este short-fic. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado y a quiénes me agregaron a sus alertas, ojalá me dejen sus impresiones con respecto a este, sería de gran ayuda para la inspiración._

_Recuerden que el único pago que recibimos por escribir son sus reviews ^^_

_Nos estamos leyendo ^^_

_Ana_


End file.
